


keep you warm

by ZinniaRae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: “There’s a hurricane out there, Jason.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Speaking of which, why the hell were you out there in it?”He shrugged in response, shaking out his hair. “Had things to do.”





	

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Tim shifted in bed, pulling the dark red duvet cover over his head. Hurricane Troy was coming down on Gotham, _hard_ . Normally the sound of rain helped lull him to sleep. Tonight, however, it sounded like the rain was about to breakthrough his window. Storms in Gotham weren’t uncommon but this just _felt_ different. It was so bad that criminals weren’t taking advantage of it. At least, his comm had been silent all night. Tim let out an annoyed huff, rolling over again and tightening the covers around him.

_Tap, tap,_ **_KNOCK_ ** **.**

Slowly, he pushed himself up in bed. That wasn’t rain. That was the distinct sound of someone or something knocking on his damned window and Tim had to wonder who in the hell was outside in the middle of a damn hurricane. Who was absolutely insane enough to face this thing head on? He got out of bed, bare feet padding across the cool wooden floor to his bedroom window. Pulling the curtain back, his question was answered. In the blur of all the rain, he made out the distinctive red helmet and brown leather jacket.

Yeah, Jason being insane enough to be out in the middle of a hurricane seemed about right.

Flashing a rather annoyed look, he unlocked the window and opened it, letting Jason and too much water for his liking inside. He closed it immediately after Jason had stepped through, a puddle almost instantaneously forming on the floor beneath him as he stood there. “Thanks for that, Timbo.” He greeted, shrugging off the leather jacket and letting it fall into the puddle. “It’s hell out there.”

“There’s a hurricane out there, Jason.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Speaking of which, why the hell were you out there in it?”

He shrugged in response, shaking out his hair and splattering rain droplets in Tim’s face in the process. “Had things to do.”

Tim ran a hand over his face, wiping off the water droplets and overall trying to understand Jason’s thought process. No matter what was going on, who in the hell had ‘things to do’ in a hurricane? Honestly, he had _way_ too many questions about the life Jason Todd led. “Couldn’t wait until after the hurricane?”

“Nope.”

Tim just shook his head, looking between Jason and the puddle on his floor. In good consciousness, he couldn’t let Jason go _back_ out there in the storm. He also couldn’t let him stand there in wet clothes and end up sick, especially since if he _did_ get sick, Jason would never let him hear the end of it. Stepping away from him, Tim rummaged through a dresser drawer, finding an extra pair of sweatpants. “Here, put these on.” He said, tossing them toward Jason.

He got a mock salute in response before Jason disappeared off to the bathroom to change and Tim was left staring at the puddle on his floor. Grabbing a used towel from his hamper, he attempted to dry up the puddle, tossing Jason’s jacket into the hamper just to keep it from making things worse on his poor floor. He heard the bathroom door swing open, footsteps coming out to the bedroom.

Blue eyes turned to focus on Jason and Tim...felt something stir inside of him. Sweatpants that were loose and baggy on Tim fit like skinny jeans on Jason, clinging to thick thighs and he kind of just...stared a little more than he should have. Stared until Jason cleared his throat, had an eyebrow raised. “Please tell me these aren’t actually Dick’s and say ‘Juicy’ on the ass or somethin'.”

“Oh. Um. No.” Tim laughed, albeit a little uncomfortably. He probably shouldn’t keep staring at Jason, even if _he_ did look too damned good in those pants. He shouldn’t even be thinking of Jason like that. Attempting to shake the thought from his head, he took a step back toward his bed before pausing. “Do you want to take the couch? I have sheets and everything for it. Or I could take the couch? It really doesn’t matter.”

“Oooh. I’m even getting to stay? You’re being awfully sweet.”

“Shut up or I’ll send you back out into the storm.”

“I’ll take couch.” Jason shrugged.

Tim nodded, following him out to the living room. He went to the little utility closet, grabbing the set of sheets for the couch, an extra blanket and two pillows.  “You can make your own damn bed.”  

“Alfred would be ashamed of your hospitality.” Jason snorted, taking the bedding from him. He dropped the blanket and pillow on the floor before starting to make the couch.

It was Tim’s turn to snort before turning and heading back to his bedroom. Stopping at the doorway and leaning against it. “Goodnight Jason,” He said, getting a grunt in return.

 

***

  
  
Hurricane Troy was still raging outside but without Jason’s extra tapping on the window, Tim was able to fall asleep as soon as he got comfortable in his bed, the duvet pulled tightly around him. He was out...until he felt the bed shifting and someone tugging at his covers. He groaned, flopping onto his back and opening his eyes. “Jason, what the hell?”

“Power’s out means heat’s out. It’s fucking freezing, scoot over.” Jason’s voice was gruff like he had just woken up, probably had.

“Ugh, fine.” Tim scooted over, giving him some room as Jason crawled into bed next to him. “I swear to God if you steal all the covers though…” He grumbled. It felt... _strange_ , Jason being next to him. He had rolled back over to try and fall back to sleep, a seemingly _impossible_ task on that night. Just as Tim’s eyes were getting heavy _again_ , just as he was going to happily welcome that blank unconsciousness...something prevented him from getting sleep _again_. This time, it was a heavy arm draping over his waist. “Jason?” He muttered, not bothering to roll over.

“S’cold.” Jason’s voice was quiet, sleepy. Tim realized he must have been asleep -- or on the verge of it. He wasn’t going to disturb him, assuming that if Jason got some sleep...he  _finally_ would as well. Instead, he let himself relax into the more muscular man, Jason’s hand resting on Tim’s lower stomach, fingers twitching as if he was trying to pull him closer. _Never_ would he had chalked him up to being a cuddler, but the warmth was a plus.

When he woke up _again_ , the pounding rain had slowed to more of a drizzle, still softly echoing off the rooftop. Jason’s arm was still wrapped around him, hand on his lower stomach. The contact stirred something in Tim, something that maybe it shouldn’t have. It was the same heat that rose in him when he caught himself looking at Jason in his sweatpants. “You awake?” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” Was the quiet answer he got. “I think the power’s back on.” Jason pointed out. Yet neither of them tried to move from the other. Jason didn’t pull his arm away, kept his hand splayed on Tim’s stomach, fingers occasionally twitching against the skin. Almost like he wanted to grab him, pull him closer, force their bodies together.

And Tim thought about that...thought about getting closer to Jason, their bodies pressing together and his cock twitched. _Fuck_. This wasn’t a good situation. He was cuddling with _Jason_ and now he had a growing boner. He needed to get out of bed, go to the bathroom and _deal_ with this before it got worse. He shifted, attempting to get up but Jason’s grip tightened. “Should probably let me get up, Jay.” He mumbled.

“And if I don’t want to?” Tim couldn’t tell whether he was being playful or not. Couldn’t tell if he was just being difficult ass Jason or if maybe….no. He was definitely thinking too much, too hard.

“Jason.” His voice was low and warning.

“Tim.” Jason’s hand moved lower, right over the bulge in his sweatpants and Tim groaned, bucked up against his hand. “If there’s even a chance you don’t want this...tell me.” He mumbled, pulling the contact away for a single moment. “I ain’t forcing you into anything.”

A low groan left Tim as the contact moved away. “Jason, _fucking touch me_.” He practically growled and Jason took him up on the offer.

“Language.” Jason fucking _chided_ him and Tim made a whimpering noise. Half annoyed, half aroused at that very idea.

“ _Please.”_  

_“Shit_.” Jason cursed. “Begging gets you _everywhere_.” And _finally_ , fucking _finally_ , Jason’s hand slid into Tim’s sweatpants, fingers slowly wrapping around his hard cock. Almost immediately Tim was bucking into his hand, like a desperate man. Jason started with slow, teasing strokes. Barely enough to do anything other than get his cock harder, make Tim feel even more desperate.

Jason had his face buried in the crook of Tim’s neck, pressing himself against him. Jason was _hard_ in those tight fucking sweatpants and Tim just wanted to _look_ at him. At the same time, he didn’t want to move, wanted to keep Jason’s hand around his cock. Bucking his hips back against him, Jason groaned. Stopping his teasing, the hand around Tim’s cock began to pick up, giving a gentle twist around the head to complete each stroke.

He already had Tim moaning, pressing himself back against Jason as his hand stroked along his shaft. Jason’s other hand slipped underneath Tim’s body, getting to his bare chest and pinching at his nipples. “Oh god,” Tim bucked into his hand again as Jason’s stroking paused, just long enough to tease his slit, dragging the precum around the head.

It felt like Jason was all over him. Teeth nipping at his neck, one hand alternating between nipples, pinching and twisting while the other stroked his cock in a way that Tim could only describe as perfect. He could fall apart right there, could have came all over Jason’s knuckles and he _wanted_ to. But he also wanted more.

“Top drawer.” Tim breathed. Jason hummed against his neck, not stopping his stroking and pinching. “Condom and lube. Top drawer.”

That caused Jason to actually pull his hands off of Tim and the younger man _whimpered_ at the loss of attention. Wanted his hands back, wanted the pleasure back. He turned Tim’s body so their eyes could meet. “You sure about that baby bird?”

“Positive.” Tim gasped out, holding back the urge to _scream_ at Jason to stop asking if he was sure. To just get him to put his hands on him and _fuck_ him. Blue eyes watched carefully as Jason crawled from underneath the covers, stretching over to grab the lube and condom from the drawer as instructed. Admired every muscle in his body, looked at every scar. Jason was a god and Tim felt the urge to _worship_ him.

The foil packet was tossed to the side and Tim was wiggling himself out of his pants as Jason lubed up his fingers, sliding between Tim’s legs. A thick, warm finger teased around his hole before gently pushing inside and Tim groaned, letting his body relax as Jason prepared him. It had been a little too long since anybody touched him and at first there was an annoying burn as he stretched around Jason’s finger that faded into pleasure as he got used to it. As soon as he started taking one finger with ease, Jason added another to the mix, scissoring them inside of him.

It was surprisingly slow and gentle, taking his time to open him up. Tim was bucking back against his fingers, his cock leaking even more precum. Desperation was settling in his stomach, the need to have _more_. The need to have Jason. “Jay, please? Fuck me.”

Jason chuckled, nodding his head before pulling his fingers out of him and once again, Tim was annoyed with the loss of contact. The plus was he got to take a good long look at Jason in those sweatpants. The material hugged his muscular thighs and now outlined his hard cock. It was a mental picture that Tim wanted to store away for later. Jason got himself out of them, cock springing free.

Unwrapping the condom, he tossed the foil aside as he rolled it on, slathering some lube on both himself and Tim before aligning himself with Tim's hole. He pushed inside, slowly, and Tim’s head was falling back against the pillow because _fuck_ , Jason felt amazing. Jason pushed in inch by inch until they were flush together and then he started to move. Teeth sunk into Tim’s bottom lip as he felt Jason inside of him, as he arched up into him.

Each thrust pulled a moan from Tim as Jason’s fingers dug into his thighs, holding them firmly as he fucked him. Tim was pressing back against him, taking in the absolute pleasure. He got one hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Jason’s thrusts.

“So pretty like this.” Jason murmured, looking down at him with an almost...affectionate? look in his eyes. Tim didn’t think on it too much, moaned at his words, at the feeling. “Would love to have you like this all the time. Beneath me, moaning. So damn pretty.”  

Then he leaned down, _kissed_ Tim and Tim’s hand picked up the pace around his cock. He whined into Jason’s mouth as his hips picked up, angling just the right way. And when Jason’s teeth sunk into Tim’s bottom lip, his tongue following after to soothe the soft flesh, heard Jason _whisper_ his name, Tim _lost_ it. His hips bucked up into his hand as his orgasm hit, cum spurting over his knuckles, over his stomach. “Jason!” He gasped out.

The pace of Jason’s hips stuttered as Tim said his name but then he was back at it, thrusting into him at a desperate pace, seeking his own release. With a groan, Jason came, panting, breathless. He leaned down to kiss Tim once more, what started as passionate turned into something soft and sweet until Jason pulled away, slowly pulled out of him.

Carefully sliding off the bed, he made his way to the bathroom, those sinful fucking sweatpants in one hand. "Don't move. I'll grab a rag and clean you up." He added before the door shut.

"That's surprisingly sweet of you." Tim managed to get out, his head still spinning, his heart still racing.

"You should know by now I'm not _always_ a jerk, Tim." Was the retort he got through the bathroom door.  


End file.
